Broken Hearts Can Heal
by Senorita Rage
Summary: Lillia gets a devastating letter from her husband. Zack goes to comfort her. Will Zack tell Lillia how he feels and will she return those feelings of love? Ch.4 up!
1. Nightmare

I do not own Harvest Moon. Just thought you people should know this is my 1st straight couple story. If you hate the concept of adultery(who doesn't) then do not read this story. I thought of this idea when I was at the hair salon, hope you like it!

Senorita Rage

Broken Hearts Can Heal

Ch.1 Nightmare

I had just awoken from another nightmare. This dream was of my husband Rod. In the dream, he was standing in a desert that was filled with sand(obviously) I was running towards him and shouting his name. As soon as I touched him, he got sucked into the sand. I wasn't sure what this dream meant.

Rod, my beloved was away trying to cure this disease of mine with a rare flower that blooms every ten years. It was very heroic what he was doing, it's just that I missed him terribly. I also haven't received a letter from him in a very long time.

I walked outside in my pink robe my, my peach colored hair was blowing in the breeze. I saw Mineral Town's mailman Harris holding his bag filled with letters.

"Hello Harris."

"Hello Miss Lillia." He smiled. "I have a letter from your husband Rod."

"What!" I was stunned. "May I have it?"

"Here you go. Hope it's good news." I basically snatched it out of his hands.

I went inside the house. I ran to my room and sat on my flower colored sheets. I lay the letter before me.

"Rod ,darling why haven't you written in such a long time? We missed you terribly." Tears were forming in my eyes.

"No matter. I'll know right now."

Lillia ripped open the letter in haste and there in blue sheets of paper lay her response.

XXXX To Be Continued XXXX

Just in case you couldn't figure out the dream I'll explain it to you. Rod is in the desert so that's why the dream took place in the desert. The reason he got sucked into the sand is b/c Lillia feels she is losing her hubby. I believe that any 1 who cheats are scum bag no matter what the excuse. cough, cough Rod I didn't make up her hubby's name. I got it from this website. Don't forget to review!

Senorita rage


	2. Rod's Letter

Broken Hearts Can Heal

Ch.2 Rod's Letter

I had just ripped open Rod's letter and there were blue sheets of paper answering the question my question why he hadn't wrote in such a long time.

_Dear Lillia,_

_how are the kids? Has Popuri grown up since I've last seen her and how is Rick doing in taking care of Poultry Farm? You're probably wondering why I haven't written in an extended period of time and I will explain in this letter. As you already know I am in the desert searching for the flower to cure that disease of yours._

_My assistant Stacy Harper was helping me search for this said flower. She is a very skilled archeologist. I have missed you terribly. I missed your smile, your lips, your snorting, and your body against mine in an act of love. Sometimes I miss you so much that it hurts. I have searched for this flower for ten years and have found it doesn't exist. It was just a rumor. It pains me that for those ten years they could have been spent with you but instead were spent chasing a silly fairy tale. _

_I just need to say that I have been a bad father and husband. I haven't written to my family in several years and haven't even sent birthday gifts to my children. I'm not sure how to tell you this, without affecting your opinion of me. The flame of passion we had once shared has burnt out. Lillia, I'm in love with another woman, Stacy. I'm very sorry but being away from you so long has made an act of infidelity. Again I apologize but it's over. I know you must hate me with all your guts but please don't let this affect my relationship with the kids. I may not love you but I still love the kids. _

_I shall send letters to the kids more often. I would greatly appreciate it if you did not tell the kids because I don't want them to hate me as you do right now. Lillia I'm sorry it's come to this but it's over. Seeing you in pain was too much for me, good-bye Lillia._

_Sincerely,_

_Rod_

_P.S. Check the envelope._

Tears were forming and falling out of Lillia's eyes like a waterfall. Her loved another woman. She just couldn't believe it. Why did Rod want her to check the envelope?

She looked inside and her nightmare began a reality. Her world had just turned upside down. Questions were popping into her head like children attracted to candy.(Meaning really fast.) _How am I going to raise two kids by myself? Should I tell Rick and Popuri about their father? How long has this affair been going on? _More of these questions were forming into her head. For inside the envelope was none other than Rod's wedding ring

_XXXX To Be Continued XXXX _

_I hope you liked that touching letter. I was listening to My Heart Will Go On(Titanic Them Song) while writing this. It was to give me inspiration. Poor Lillia, her husband just left her for some ho. I think of any one who is some one's mistress as a ho no matter who they are. She will be teary eyed for a while, I mean who wouldn't after their hubby abandoned them. This was my first drama story so I hope you like it. The good news is that Zack comes into the next chapter. Every one knows how he has a thing for Lillia, so he'll try to comfort her. I hope I did that letter correctly, I mean hopefully it didn't seem so phony. Please Review and I promise I'll update sooner._

_Senorita Rage _


	3. Bitchiness Mixed With Comfort

Broken Hearts Can Heal

_If you are afraid of women acting like bitches when their hubbies cheat on them be warned. I do not own anything. _T T

Ch.3 Bitchiness Mixed With Comfort

Lillia just couldn't believe that Rod could-was doing this to her. But the wedding ring was proof enough that this was actually happening. Did he have so little regard toward her that he could write her off like that? The moments they spent together did he just forget them instantly? Lillia's brain was going to explode because of all these questions.

_Knock_ Knock. Some one was knocking at the door. It couldn't have been the kids because they were all hanging out with their friends.

"Lillia, open up it's Zack. I have a delivery for you." Zack was the brawny black man who lived in the house at Mineral Beach. He was always so kind to her and talked to her often. She always wondered how come he wasn't married. He was handsome enough. Zack had explained to her that he was waiting for some one in town but never told her who. He was kind, funny and interesting and any woman would be lucky to have him concluded Lillia.

Lillia got up and checked herself in the mirror. It looked like a tornado blew up in her face. Her eyes were bloody red and her hair was all over the place. She fixed her appearance as best as she could then walked downstairs. She opened the door to find a grinning Zack.

"Good morning Lillia, I brought you your groceries."

"Thank-you Zack." A sniffle managed to escaped from my nose.

"What's wrong?" He touched a loose strand of my hair and put it behind my ear.

"Have you been crying?"

"I just allergies, that's all." I put on a fake smile, but he saw right through it.

"You're not allergic to anything. So tell me what's wrong."

"Look, I'm just not in a good mood right now. So can you get out of my face!" I shouted a little too loudly.

"You can tell me we're friends. Let's talk about it to make you feel better." He walked right in and sat down like he owned the place.

" Get the hell out and leave the damn groceries!" He got up and started walking toward me. Then he grabbed my shoulders.

"Lillia why are you acting like this? Is this about Rod, did something happen to him?"

That's when I snapped. I broke away from Zack's grasp and started hitting him.

How dare he breathe that name in front of me!

He grabbed hold of my hands so I couldn't hit him.

"Lillia, did Rod" I interrupted him.

"R-Rod he" I collapsed and next thing I know everything went dark.

XXXX Mineral Clinic XXXX

I felt some one shaking me gently. "Lillia, wake up." I opened my eyes. Doctor was staring at me. I looked around and realized I was at the Clinic.

"Doctor what happened?" I said in a raspy voice.

"Lillia, you fainted from your illness and Zack carried you all the way here." He told me.

Zack had just entered the room.

"Doc. May I speak to Lillia?"

"Why certainly." Zack gave him a you-have-to-leave-so-I-can-talk-privetly-with-Lillia look.

"Can I speak to her alone?"

"Oh, I see." He got up and left the two alone.

"What were you trying to tell me before?"

Tears were falling from her face as she explained to Zack about Rod's letter. She explained how he loved another woman, he didn't love her anymore and how he didn't mind if she hated him but didn't want her to tell the kids. After saying everything that could be said, Lillia felt a need to be held by Zack.

After a few minutes of being comforted by Zack she felt the need to say something.

"Thank-you for being there for me when I really needed you. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Just glad I could help."

"Thanks for being such a good friend. Well I should go home." I got up from the bed when all of a sudden Zack grabbed my hand.

"Lillia, don't go."

"What?"

"Lillia, I n-need you. I've loved you for so long. At first it was a crush but now it's so much more. . I love you. I love how you snort whenever you laugh or whenever you smile sincerely, your nose wrinkles. Lillia I love you with all my heart and I know I will never betray you like _he_ did." All this information was so much to deal with that she was in her own universe.

When she came back to reality she felt something sweet on her lips. Zack was kissing her passionately!

It had been a while since some one kissed her like that. It felt so good. She couldn't help but to respond to the kiss.

Unknown to Zack and Lillia there was an uninvited visitors watching them display affection toward each other. It was none other than Jeff the owner of Mineral Town's Supermarket. He was here for his daily check up and received a very unexpected surprise.

XXXX To Be Continued XXXX

_Wow, that was very unexpected that this chapter ended up in a cliffy. I received 75 hits from this story, Thank-Q(ham chat). You all are probably wondering why not Elli or Doctor to walk in on Lillia and Zack swapping spit. I'll explain this. Elli and Doctor are not the kinds of people to gossip so it didn't seem right. And I really didn't want to put Doc and Elli in an embarrassing situation where they are thinking hm, maybe we should kiss? Anyways, the reason I did Jeff was b/c he's married to Sasha and will tell her this news. o Shock. So Sasha will tell her gal pals and they will confront Lillia. And that my friends is where conflict begins. I liked making Lillia a bitch that was really fun. I remember this episode of Will and Grace when Grace is really pissed that Leo cheated on her so she's super pissed and bitchy. That's why I got my bitch scene from. I wanted Lillia to throw stuff like Grace did(cellphones) but that would of went over the edge. Sorry this is soooooo long! Review and tell me what you liked. _

P.S. If I made Zack admitting his feeling too sappy please tell me.


	4. The Women Confront Lillia

_Do no_t _own anything. Thanks to my reviewers. Blows kisses._

Ch.4The Women Confront Lillia

Too bad for Lillia and Zack that gossip travels fast in a small town. Gossip this good spreads like wildfire in a town like Mineral Town.

Outside of the curtain where Lillia and Zack were was an unwanted observer. Jeff, so shocked by the event that just happened before his eyes rushed home to tell his wife. Where soon the whole town would know of Lillia and Zack's dirty deed.

"Zack what was that for?" Lillia could feel her face flush.

"Lillia I couldn't hide my feeling for you anymore."

SMACK!

Lillia's hand made a rather large hand print on Zack's face. Lillia ran out the door of the Clinic. Zack was left in her dust. Zack was left confused and empty inside.

XXXX Uh-oh XXXX

After Sasha found out the latest piece of gossip from her husband she decided to go to her friends for some advice.

"This is Outrageous!" Declared Manna.

"This is so unlike Lillia." Said Anna. The girls agreed to this.

"Sasha, you didn't tell anyone about this did you?" Asked a very suspious Anna.

"What of course not! How could you think that? I would never betray Lillia. Like that!" Stated a very shocked Sasha. _How could she ask a question like that._

"So Sasha, do you believe it's true? I mean you said you would never betray Lillia." Manna was being very shy and crude right now thought Sasha.

"Manna, I didn't know you had so little faith in Lillia." Sasha countered Manna's insult.

"What? Of course not! I was just saying.." Replied Manna nervously.

"Girls, I really don't think Lillia's the type to cheat on Rod." Anna said.

"Unless, something happened between Rod and Lillia!" Concluded Sasha.

""But what?" They all asked. What would drive Lillia to do this?

"Let's go confront her before anyone else finds out." The women marched towards Lillia's house in turmoil, excitement and fear. This was a very big thing to happen to the town after all. Bigger than when Kai came to Mineral Town.

XXXX Lillia's House XXXX

"Lillia, we want an explanation!" Anna shouted.

"Don't try to pretend to act all innocent, because we all already know." Sassed Manna.

"Lillia just tell us the truth. We're your friends. We won't judge you."

Lillia looked shocked. How did her friends find out about the kiss. Since they already knew, no sense in hiding it. Lillia told her friends all the events that had taken place with her at the clinic. Their faces showed several different emotions when she told them her story. She was surprised that none of them tried to lecture her or tell her how bad this would be for her appearance to the towns people. It especially surprised her that while she was talking Manna hadn't made a peep until she was done talking.

"And that's all there is to it?" Asked Anna. She had been the most eager to hear the news.

"So would you be a couple now? What about Rod? Is he even going to support the kids, will they even get to see him? What about the harlot she's with?" Manna was out of breath when she finished. These questions were on everyone's mind but only Manna had the nerve to ask them.

"I actually haven't got that far. Girls, what am I going to do?" Lillia asked her girlfriends.

Seeking comfort from them.

Sensing this they came to her aid. "Oh, Lillia." They said in unison. They gave her a long group hug. Even though they would always be there for one another.

The main question that was on everyone's mind was how would Lillia tell her kids that their father who they adored so much, had abandoned them for another woman?

XXXX TO BE Continued XXXX

Is it just me or did that feel like a little Desperate Housewifely? Anyways there it is, the 4 chapter. By the way I purposely made it so the wives would gain on each other. That scene was fun to write. Since they like to gossip I wanted to see what would happen if it happened to some1 in their group. I'm not sure how to write about when the kids find out. I already know that Popuri is going to be written by my BF Kenzie493. I'm not sure how to write the rick part. If any one has any ideas email me or review.


End file.
